


Druhý druh

by MaryBarrens



Series: Blízká setkání [2]
Category: Doctor Who, NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony nemohl spát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druhý druh

Tony nemohl spát. 

Nesnášel ty noci, kdy nemohl spát. Odjakživa. To příšerné zírání do stropu, když ležíte v posteli, uprostřed noci, k smrti unavení, protože jste celý den pracovali, viděli jste věci, o kterých se většině lidí nezdá ani v těch nejhorších nočních můrách, a přesto jste museli pokračovat, bez přestávky, protože tam nebyl nikdo jiný, kdo by to udělal; hledíte do stropu, celé hodiny, celé tělo těžké a prakticky nepohyblivé, i dýchání je únavné, protože jste tak _vyčerpaní_ , ale _nemůžete usnout_.

Tim vedle něj klidně oddychoval, stočený na boku, čelem k němu a s jednou rukou pod hlavou a Tony věděl, že ani jeho spánek není úplně klidný, že se mu dost pravděpodobně zdá něco příšerného, jenže Tim se ve spánku nezmítal, nikdy, vždycky vypadal uvolněně a Tony tak nikdy nevěděl, kdy ho vzbudit a chránit ho před nočními můrami. 

Tony si dlouze, roztřeseně povzdychl a pomalu a opatrně, aby nezatahal za společnou přikrývku a zbytečně Tima nerušil ze spánku, vylezl z postele, přešel místnost a postavil se k oknu. 

Byla hluboká noc, všude, kam viděl, byla tma, nikde nesvítilo ani jedno okno, které by mu řeklo, že možná není jediný, kdo nemůže spát. 

Napadlo ho, že Ziva by ještě pořád mohla být vzhůru. Nebo ne? Možná měla taky problém usnout po tom, co dneska dorazili příliš pozdě a nedokázali už pomoci ani tomu mariňákovi, ani jeho rodině. Jeho malé dceři, kterou zabili jen proto, že se její táta spolehnul na špatného člověka a nechal se namočit do něčeho, do čeho neměl. 

Možná byl vzhůru Gibbs? Třeba stál ve sklepě a zase se snažil uklidnit tím, že pracoval na své nové lodi, v jedné ruce brusku a ve druhé pivo. Nebo možná whisky, protože nespíš potřebuje něco silnějšího. 

Tony nepochyboval, že Gibbsovi dnešní případ připomněl jeho vlastní dceru. 

Tony pevně sevřel víčka a prsty si pročísl vlasy. Už pěkně dlouho se necítil tak bezmocný jako dneska. Nesnášel to. Nemoci nic udělat. To nebyl důvod, proč dělal to, co dělal. Nenáviděl, když nemohl nic udělat, nijak změnit to, co se stalo. 

Tony se zadíval ven, paže spuštěné podél těla, ramena napjatá. Prsty si zabubnoval o stehna, ale pak ruce zase povolil. 

Za oknem byla tma, ani měsíc nesvítil, ale Tony zahlédl pár hvězd, takže nebylo zataženo, jen nov. 

Ani měsíc se na to už dneska nemohl dívat. 

Tony se nedivil. 

Náhle se nočním tichem ozval podivný zvuk a Tony se zamračil. Bylo to… skoro jako vítr, ne přesné, ale dost podobné, jenže nefoukalo. Za jejich domem byl strom, stará jabloň, zkroucená léty, ale na větvích se jí nezachvěl ani list. 

Zvuk nepřestával, naopak to znělo jako by se blížil a Tony pořád nevěděl, co to je. Zmateně přimhouřil oči, a pak to konečně zahlédl, něco, co se blížilo, vzduchem, sakra, letělo to směrem k němu, směrem k jejich domu a bylo to hranaté a stále větší, přibližovalo se to o něco rychleji než auto a vypadalo to skoro jako krabice nebo bedna nebo – budka. 

Bylo to… _modré_?

Tony zamrkal a přiblížil se k oknu, aby se podíval lépe a opravdu, na trávníku za jejich domem stála zaparkovaná malá modrá budka s rozsvícenou žárovkou nahoře a co to _sakra mělo být_?! Co právě na _jejich_ trávníku měla co dělat nějaká zatracená modrá budka? 

Tim se za jeho zády zavrtěl a něco tlumeně zabroukal, jak se probouzel, a pak nejspíš zjistil, že je v posteli sám, protože se ozvalo zašustění přikrývky. „Tony?“ oslovil ho Tim tiše, ale Tony neodpověděl, ani se po něm neohlédl. 

Místo toho si protřel si oči, jestli dobře vidí, ale nic se nezměnilo. Na jejich trávníku pořád parkovala nějaká modrá budka, co vypadala podivně jako ty policejní budky, co viděl v některém z těch starých britských filmů, když nad tím tak přemýšlel. 

Modré dveře se otevřely a ven se vyvalil oblak kouře, bílý a hustý. Tony polkl a nedokázal od toho oblaku odtrhnout pohled. 

Tim mu položil dlaň na rameno. „Jsi v pořádku, Tony?“ zeptal se a jemně stiskl. Udělal ještě krok k němu a druhou paži mu obemkl kolem pasu. 

Tony se opřel o jeho tělo. Tim hřál, vždycky hřál, a nejvíc ve chvílích, kdy byl čerstvě probuzený, a Tonyho to uklidňovalo. 

„Nic mi není,“ zamumlal pomalu. „Jen…“ Pokynul k oknu. 

Tim mu položil bradu na rameno a pevně se přitiskl k jeho zádům, aby se mohl podívat, co Tonyho venku tak zaujalo. 

Vteřinu nato se celý napjal. „Co to sakra –“ vydechl ohromeně. 

Tony se skoro zasmál. „To nevím.“ Potřásl hlavou, ale ne natolik, aby to Tima donutilo uhnout mu z cesty. Ne, to v žádném případě, protože chtěl, aby měl Tim bradu opřenou o jeho rameno a chtěl, aby se k němu zezadu tiskl, a i když věděl, že kdyby ho viděla Ziva, nemohla by se přestat smát, chtěl, aby ho Timovo rašící strniště šimralo zboku na tváři, a nechtěl, aby to skončilo. 

Povzdychl si. „Nemohl jsem spát.“ Pokrčil tím ramenem, o které se Tim neopíral. „Přiletělo to, když jsem se díval z okna,“ řekl a připadal si jako blázen. 

Modré budky nelétaly, ne uprostřed noci, a to ani, když byly britské a policejní. A rozhodně vám nepřistávaly na trávníku před domem. 

Z modrých budek se nevalil kouř, když jste jim otevřeli dveře. 

A, sakra, to, že se jim otevřely dveře, muselo znamenat, že je někdo _uvnitř_ , ne? Někdo musel být uvnitř, aby ty dveře otevřel, a kdo to kruci mohl být? 

Tim přikývl a políbil ho zlehka na tvář, než se od něj odtáhl a pomalu ho pustil. Tony se k němu otočil, poprvé od chvíle, kdy se na obzoru objevila ta budka a zamířila si to k nim na návštěvu, odtrhl pohled od okna, a tázavě se na Tima podíval. 

Tim zvedl obočí a bez dalšího slova, bez jediného slova vysvětlení (což byl asi ten důvod, proč byli tak dobří v terénu – rozuměli si prakticky i beze slov) spolu sešli ze schodů, aby se podívali zblízka. 

Tony otevřel dveře domu a opatrně se postavil před Tima, aby ho chránil, kdyby bylo třeba, ale nebylo před čím. Budka byla pryč. 

Nad trávníkem se ještě stále vznášel pach kouře. 


End file.
